User talk:Buck9998
One hit wonders Since you've added the information about PFT making a comeback twice now, I think I should explain why it's been removed. Lindana became a one hit wonder because she threw a tantrum that caused her to fall out of the spotlight. Any comebacks can be a natural part of this. Phineas and the Ferb-Tones was created to specifically be a one hit wonder. They deliberately did not want to continue, as evidenced by the contract being torn up and Phineas saying "we're never going to perform this song again after tonight". PFT does not want to have any comebacks. — RRabbit42 16:07, October 4, 2009 (UTC) Johnson family poodle The info you added about the Johnson family poodle was cute, but it was fan fiction. Please do not put fan fiction onto character pages. — RRabbit42 17:15, October 20, 2009 (UTC) :My edit wasnt cute it was real the poodle hasnt been on the show in a while she probly gone anyways. -- Buck9998 13:18, 19 October 2009 ::"Hasn't been seen in a while" does not automatically mean "the character has been removed from the show". What you wrote was fan fiction because you changed the poodle from a character in the show to an actor playing a poodle, then created a backstory about how the actor was "hired" to be a part of the show, and another backstory about how the actor was dismissed from the show. ::That's fan fiction. If you want to write fan fiction, then read the Fan fiction page to see the proper websites for posting your stories. — RRabbit42 17:25, October 20, 2009 (UTC) HELLO Welcome to Phineas and Ferb Wiki, and thank you for your contribution to Isabella Garcia-Shapiro! There's a lot to do around here, so I hope you'll stay with us and make many more improvements. A short list of rules for the Phineas and Ferb Wiki can be found here. :Please make sure you're ! It'll help you, and the rest of us, keep track of all your edits. :New to wikis? The Community Portal has an outline of the site, and pages to help you learn how to edit. :Before you continue editing, please read through Manual of Style and " ". Also, check out the FAQ. These pages will help prevent you from making many common first-time editor mistakes and make the job of the administrators easier. :' ' is a great first stop each time you visit, because you can see what other people are editing right this minute, and where you can help. :Questions? If you still have questions, you can ask at the Help desk or on the associated with each article, or post a message on my talk page! :Get Involved! Once you've edited a couple of pages, check out our IRC Chat room and Downtown Danville to weigh in on issues pertaining to the site. A wiki is a democratic place and your input is very much encouraged. You may also wish to look at the Phineas and Ferb Wiki Project: Featured Articles. I'm really happy to have you here, and look forward to working with you! :-- RRabbit42 (Talk) 02:04, October 1, 2009 — ''Note: This is an automated message, please be patient while waiting for a response to questions as there may not currently be an admin logged in.'' Blocked for two weeks Your edits today were inappropriate and you have been blocked from this wiki for two weeks as a result. — RRabbit42 (talk) 04:17, December 23, 2009 (UTC)